Heartbeats
by Otomefeels
Summary: A one-shot with Joshua, taking place after he finally confessed.


The alcohol had left my face slightly flushed and my body feeling light as a feather and warm. I let out a soft sigh while I turned my head to the side, watching Joshua while I was lying on the sofa in my slightly drunk state. We had gotten back from our real engagement party and almost immediately, I had dropped myself on the sofa while still wearing the dress.

Joshua let out a sigh before turning around and meeting my eyes. His face showed no sign of the amount of alcohol he had had during the night and I was somehow still surprised at how tolerant he was. I smiled at him and felt my body turn warmer when he smiled back.

''Your face is flushed.'' His voice was gentle while he still smiled softly and moved closer to me.

''I know… it's the alcohol.'' I sighed while covering my cheeks with my hands. My cheeks were warm as well, or maybe it was just my hands. I couldn't really tell in my current state. ''I shouldn't drink that much.'' I mumbled while looking up at him.

He knelt down before letting his fingers stroke away a few strands of hair from my forehead. His lips were still formed as a beautiful and gentle smile while I felt his fingers move and lead my hands away from my face. ''You look beautiful like this.'' His cheeks had a faint shade of red now and I started to doubt if he really was as tolerant as I had first thought.

''You look quite handsome yourself.'' I smirked. My cheeks only felt hotter now and I reached out to touch his cheek. My fingers gently brushed against his cheek before he leaned against them and his hand moved to gently grab mine. His hand guided mine and my eyes followed how my thumb brushed over his lips. I caught my breath while I watched his lips form my name; his hot breath went against my fingers before he kissed them. Purple eyes watched and waited for my reaction to show. My eyes flickered and met his shortly before going down and watching his lips again.

''Joshua.'' I breathed his name as he kissed my fingers again. Oh how I wanted him to kiss my lips instead. I let out a small but longing sigh and felt my cheeks warm up yet again when I realized what I had just done. I was about to defend myself when he just smiled and closed the gap between us, catching my lips with his before I could say anything.

His kisses were sweet and gentle but as his fingers intertwined with mine, the kisses turned deeper, hungry and more passionate. The tip of his tongue darted across my bottom lip and I didn't hesitate to part my lips. My pulse thumped in my ears as his tongue entered my mouth and I quickly lost myself in his kisses.

When he drew back, both our breathing had quickened and I felt convinced that he could hear how loud my heart was beating. Our eyes met. A delicate shade of red was still spread across his cheeks. My lips curled into a smile as I was about to tell him but instead I interrupted myself with a surprised gasp. His hands had moved beneath me and picked up. My face started to burn when I realized he was carrying me bridal style.

''Joshua!'' I huffed in confusion but quickly forgot about that detail when I noticed where he was taking me. Before I could say anything about it, I was on my back on his bed with him hovering over me. My fingers clenched the fabric of my dress while his eyes started to eat me.

''I want… I _need_ you to stay here tonight.'' He paused as his eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes, ''with me.'' The pure need in his voice had me startled and the embarrassment had left that delicate red blush on his face. I felt my fingers let go of my dress and reach for him. They wrapped themselves in his collar and pulled him down to me, allowing my lips to crash against his. He let out a groan when I yanked his collar but he didn't hesitate to answer my sudden and messy kisses. His tongue parted my lips while his hands were suddenly on my thighs, pulling my dress up. I gasped again, drawing back from his heated kiss with surprise. ''Joshua, you don't just pull this dress up,'' I mumbled while blushing, my hands letting go off his collar and disappearing behind my back. ''The fabric is too expensive for that.'' I spoke and watched his face as the sound of my dress being unzipped filled the room.

The sound had definitively caught his interest, judging by the look he was giving me. ''Yes, right, sorry.'' He mumbled uninterested while his hands started pulling the dress again. I was about to complain once more but when his lips were back on mine, the thought left my head, just like the dress did from my body. As the dress was lying on the floor, I was suddenly very aware of what was going to happen. I watched him as he sat up on his knees, starting to open his uniform jacket while his eyes made me self-conscious. My hands went to cover myself in embarrassment.

''Stop. Don't do that.'' He whispered low and our eyes met. My hands stopped while his went to work on his shirt buttons. I caught my breath when he slowly revealed his toned chest to me. The shirt and jacket joined my dress on the floor. ''You're staring.'' He whispered while leaning closer to me. ''You're the one staring.'' I whispered back before his lips were back on mine. They didn't linger there long though. His long fingers tilted my head back as his lips went down, brushing against my throat before they started to kiss it. I let out a low moan when he found a soft spot and it felt like he smirked before using this new found information.

I was surprised, his lips and mouth were certainly a lot more nimble than I had expected but then on the other hand, I didn't have much to compare his skills to. I closed my eyes when his hands started to move, almost as if surveying my body with his hands. I exhaled deeply as his long and slender fingers felt every curve and scar they could find. His hot breath hit my collarbone and his fingers found their current destination, playing with my bra straps before slowly pulling them down. He kissed my shoulders and I felt my stomach do a flip when his fingers started to unhook my bra.

''Joshua.'' I breathed his name with a nervous undertone that was quite obvious. He moved slightly, brushing his lips against my cheek while his fingers completely removed my bra. I sucked air in between gritted teeth and felt my body tense up. He chuckled softly before kissing me gently to make me relax. He whispered my name while his right hand ghosted over my breast. His lips drew back just before he let his hand claim my breast, allowing me to moan louder than I had expected. I felt my face heat up but the warmth of his hand and sudden move of his fingers, made a mixture of small whimpers and moans escape my lips. I closed my eyes again and felt him adjust his position, before I could react to it; his tongue suddenly swirled around my nipple. I moaned loudly again, shuddering slightly.

''I love how I can make you say these kind of sounds.'' He whispered with a smirk. His hot breath hit my breast while his fingers kept swirling around my nipple. I shuddered again, refusing to look at him when he had just said those embarrassing words. He sighed softly before seeking my lips with his. I gave up and met him halfway, gently pressing my lips against his. He quickly turned the kisses into heated ones, more forceful and hungry. His tongue slipped past my lips and I let my hand move down, reaching for his belt buckle. His hand joined mine and helped loosening his belt with hasty movements. Next was the button, then the zipper and soon enough, his pants were pulled down and joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. His mouth kept mine occupied while we worked together to discard the last pieces of clothing we had on.

My stomach flipped again when I knew we were both completely naked and my pulse quickened. I swallowed hard, turning my head slightly when I didn't know what to do now. He took this as an opportunity to let his lips attack my throat while his hands caressed my thighs. ''Spread your legs.'' His voice sent shudders down my spine and I quietly did as he told me to. ''Put them around my hips.'' I looked at him with surprise and watched how he blushed madly. ''Stop looking at me like that, I read it in one of the books.''

That sentence made me completely forget about the situation and I couldn't keep a soft giggle back. A sudden image of him, sitting with one of those books and blushing like a madman, appeared in my head and I couldn't help but enjoy it.

''Really? I didn't know they had a chapter about that.'' His face was red as a tomato. ''Shut up.'' He grumbled and took it upon himself to adjust my legs, throwing me off guard as he was suddenly between my legs with a serious look. I forgot about the silliness in a split second and felt my heart skip a beat instead. He leaned down, giving me a soft peck on the lips before kissing me more in a greedier way. His warm hand rested on my stomach and I felt his fingers spread out before moving downwards. Both my hands went to grab his shoulders when his hand started to touch me with caution and gentleness. I kissed him harder before letting out a small moan against his lips. I moved my arm around his neck to keep him close when one of his fingers slipped inside.

I huffed against his shoulder while his lips kissed me behind my ear and his fingers worked me into butter. I couldn't say what he did but whatever he was doing, he was doing it right. I softly moaned his name and he whispered mine next to my ear. His breathing quickened rapidly, hitting my ear and I knew what was up next. Once again, he adjusted his position slightly and soon enough, he was slowly penetrating. I sighed and he exhaled softly. My hands ran down his back, pressing my body closer to him and he started moving his hips slowly. From that point on, I forgot about keeping moans back while we quickly settled on a rhythm. His forehead pressed against mine and his quick breathing hit my lips.

Words were overrated, except for moaning each other's name. Communication was down to grunts, moans and groans, hands exploring and bodies touching. His teeth caught my earlobe almost desperate and his rapid breathing in my ear drowned out my own sounds. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder while moaning his name, an unknown feeling roaming through my system. My breathing was as quick as his but it peaked after an unexpected and load moan escaped my lips as he hit that spot I had only heard about. If it was possible, my face had gotten hotter after that and Joshua's eyes quickly found mine, a mixture of surprise and worry in them. I must have had a satisfied expression because the worry in his eyes quickly vanished and a faint smirk appeared on his lips.

''I want to make you moan like that again.'' His husky voice in my ear made my eyes close and my arms move around his neck, drawing him closer to me. Words wouldn't form in my head and I merely responded by pressing my body against him. He chuckled in between quick breaths before his lips turned their attention to my neck and he welcomed my body with his. The movement of his hips, mouth and teeth and his hands roaming my body urged me closer to the edge by each second. The small sounds he was uttering beneath his breath didn't help either. My heart was racing and I tossed my head backwards, body arching as I gladly let the feeling rush through my body. One hand desperately grabbed his shoulder and the other the sheet. His pace quickened and he let out a husky moan. Just then, he struck that point again and my mind went completely blank. Adrenalin rushed through my body, my skin tingled while I felt my body tense up. I moaned his name loudly and completely surrendered to the new feeling. I felt him tense up as well, moaning shortly after before his forehead pressed against my shoulder.

My legs let go of him and I felt him fall down beside me. Except our rapid breathing, not a single sound or word was heard while we just lay there. A thin layer of sweat had appeared on both our bodies and I felt as exhausted as ever. I kept my eyes closed until I felt how his arm lazily tugged me closer to him. I smiled and moved closer to him, my rapid heart beating started to slow down and I sighed softly. I looked up at him and softly kissed his cheek.

''Can I ask you something?'' I spoke softly and met his eyes. A low hum in his throat was his answer. I watched him quietly before asking, ''you haven't… Um, I mean… If you read about this in a book, does that mean that you haven't done this before?'' I finally found the words and watched as his face turned red but instead of reacting like he normally would when embarrassed, he remained calm and relaxed. His lips softly pressed against mine before he smiled at me, fingers softly caressing my cheek.

''I wasn't interested in it nor did I have the time. Besides, relationships aren't something that just happens here.'' My smile widened as he spoke and I gently kissed him again. ''You're happy about that?'' He smiled while fingertips stroked my bangs away from my face.

I nodded and felt my cheeks warm up. I moved closer to him again and slightly hid my face from him. It would be embarrassing to say but I liked how we had been each other's firsts. It was romantic in a way and I couldn't keep a smile back.

''I love you.'' He whispered softly and I looked up, meeting his eyes with a smile.

''I love you too.'' I whispered back.

We looked at each other with a smile before snuggling closer. I sighed again and enjoyed his scent, who would have known things would have ended up like this? I closed my eyes again as my body reminded me, how exhausted I was. I didn't fight the urge to sleep while I listened to his calm and heavy breathing. I couldn't imagine a place I would feel safer than his arms. Seconds later, I was drifting off with a soft smile on my face.


End file.
